How is this?
by TheawesomeGayKidYouWantToBe
Summary: You know how we all have to make changes for everyone else to be happy? Risking what we could have had but at the same time, not knowing what you're getting into.
1. Chapter 1

I can not believe that my parents were honestly making me move! I had friends here in Provo, Utah. I swear, all they seriously want to do is ruin my social life.

Tomorrow was the day we're supposed to move. I don't even know were we are moving to yet and it is seriously driving me insane!

Now... I know this isn't good to most people, but I'm 22 years old. Yeah, I'm still living with my parents. Before you get all critical it's only because my mom has cancer and I'd rather spend the last few months with her and there for her. My dad's not much help with being there.

After dinner I finally went back to my room and finished packing then went to sleep on the air mattress.

6:30 the next morning we were packing everything in the car. I climbed in the back of the small car and grabbed a pillow, falling asleep again. My parents were the type that wouldn't stop the car until we got to where we were going.

At 4:09 we finally got there and my mom woke me up. I yawned and stretched, sitting up and got out of the car, helping get things out.

I blinked as I looked at the house and the houses around our house then looked back at my parents. "How...?" I asked in astonishment.

They smiled, "Your mothers sister helped us out with it." My dad said, shrugging.

"Oh.." I nodded and smiled. "That's awesome." I laughed and took everything inside, getting things set up in my room.

**(A/N: No one of imortance was mentioned YET. Next chapter soon! Stay tuned!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**How Is This...?**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_( A/N: I was going to update two days ago.. but my computer was being mean. - Small word. D: But anyway, Chapter Two!)_

The next day after I had gotten ready I walked downstairs and outside. I STILL couldn't believe we were where we were.

It's freaking CALIFORNIA! I mean, yeah. I knew my mom's sister had money. But THIS MUCH! I was honestly okay with it. My friend Marissa lived in California. All I had to do is text her and ask where exactly she lived. Hopefully she'd be able to hang out.

I smiled and took my cell phone from my pocket, opening a text message. "Guess who moved to California!" I sent it to Marissa and smiled, sitting down in the grass.

After three minutes I had a text back. "Lemme guess... ERIN?!"

I laughed. "Yup!" I smiled and sent back.

"Awesome! Address?"

I sent it to her and in less than a minute had a text back. "Seriously?! I live two houses down from you!"

I laughed and heard a door slamming shut. "ERIN!" She laughed and tackled me.

"Hey Mar." I smiled and hugged her, sitting back up.

"So while you are here... in this yard..." She smiled. "I've got news to tell you."

I blinked and looked at her.

"I'm not pregnant..." She laughed and looked back at me. "You're an Adam Lambert fan, right?"

I nodded lightly.

"Yeah. Don't scream... TommyJoe... lives in the house in the middle of us."

"What?!" I yelled.

She looked at me.

"I didn't scream. I yelled. Technically a difference. Besides... I didn't say I wouldn't scream."

"True." Marissa smiled and shrugged. "So... you eat anything yet?"

"Nope."

"Good. We're going to get something," She smiled and got up, pulling me up with her.

"Okay..." I laughed as she pulled me towards her house.

When we got into her house she said she'd be down in a minute then ran upstairs. I sat down on the couch right before the doorbell rang. "Want me to get that?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Yes please!" She yelled back.

I got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Is Marissa here?" The person asked. I nodded, not being able to say anything.

"She... should be down in a minute." I said and moved a bit so he could come in. Mentally I was freaking out so badly. I just got to meet TommyJoe Ratliff. Like seriously? Give me a heart attack the second day I'm in California, why don't you?

Marissa ran downstairs and smiled. "Hey Tommy." She said.

"Hey."

"We're going for breakfast. Want to come along?" She asked and he nodded.

I was definitely going to kill her when I could.


End file.
